The present invention relates generally to dry fire protection for electric water heaters and, in a representative embodiment thereof, more particularly provides pulsed electrical power-based dry fire protection apparatus for liquid heating apparatus such as electric water heaters.
An electric water heater, like its fuel-fired counterparts, is typically sold without water in it and is filled with water after being moved to and installed in its intended operation location. The possibility exists that the water heater can be “dry fired”—i.e., have its electric resistance type heating element(s) energized before the storage tank portion of the water heater is filled with water to immerse the heating elements(s) projecting into its interior. When such dry firing occurs, each dry fired electric heating element typically burns out, resulting in a return of the unit to the manufacturer, or a service call by a repair technician to perform on-site element replacement.
The cost of either repair procedure can be quite substantial, and is often borne by the water heater manufacturer under its warranty policy for the water heater. There is accordingly a need for reducing warranty costs associated with dry firing of electric heating elements in a water heater. It is to this need that the present application is primarily directed.